The present invention relates to a golf club head and a method of making the same, more particularly to an inside structure which can improve the hitting sound of golf clubs and the dimensional accuracy of the club head.
In recent years, wood-type golf clubs, whose head is made of metal materials such as stainless steel and titanium alloy, are widely used as being superior to persimmon heads with respect to the weight distribution, moment of inertia, gravity point and the like. With respect to the hitting sound, however, many golfers have a preference for persimmon heads. Thus, there are strong demands for such metal heads to improve the hitting sound.
On the other hand, the wood-type metal heads are increased in the volume and it reaches up to 400 cc in these days. In a large head having whose volume is more than 250 cc, therefore, the metal head is made as being hollow and the thickness is decreased to prevent the weight from increasing excessively.
Therefore, when a main body part (c) shown in FIG. 19 is made by lost-wax precision casting which is a mainstream method of making such a large head, it is difficult to maintain the shape of a wax model properly during making a mold for casting. In particular, the crown portion and sole portion of the wax model are liable to deform due to the opening (O) and the dimensional accuracy of the casting is liable to become worse and as a result, the percent defective increases.